A deficiency in vitamin A during retinal development results in failure of hyaloid vessel regression, abnormal arrangement of photoreceptor cells in clusters (rosettes) with other segments facing the center, focal degeneration of photoreceptor cells and incomplete organization of the retinal neurons into layers. This vitamin is not only essential for maintenance of mature retinal structure and function but also for normal retinal development.